


El samurai y el anma

by hamykia



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: Anma, Daimyo, Edo Period, M/M, Mutual Pining, Samurai, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamykia/pseuds/hamykia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobukuro es un samurai de buena familia, hijo del Gran Daimyo Sakai Utanokami, pero es un hombre amable que no cree en la diferencia entre clases. Debido a su insolencia, su padre decide enviarle lejos de la corte de Edo, para que viva recluido en Otsuka como un samurai de clase baja hasta que le toque heredar el título de Daimyo. Lejos de verlo como un castigo, Kobukuro decide aprovechar este tiempo como un regalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El samurai tonto de Otsuka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakura5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakura5).



> En realidad, no sé con certeza si la historia en la que se basa esta obra es realmente histórica. Oí hablar de estos personajes hace ya tiempo en una representación de Rakugo (una especie de cuentacuentos en Japón), y su intérprete aseguraba que esta historia, como casi todas las que pertenecen a este género, era una anécdota que realmente tuvo lugar durante la época Edo. Fuera de los círculos de Rakugo no he podido encontrar nada sobre estas personas, a excepción del padre de Kobukuro. De todos modos, me gustaría confiar en las palabras del intérprete y por ello he decidido que el trabajo esté dentro de Japanese History RPF.  
> Por supuesto, la historia no es tal y como la contó el intérprete, pero espero que os guste mi versión. He separado en capítulos los momentos importantes de la historia y añadido muchas más cosas para poder desarrollarla a mi gusto.

Cuando Sakai Kobukuro llegó a la que iba a ser su nueva casa, era un caluroso día de verano y el sol empezaba a ponerse. Su nueva vivienda era uno de los edificios más grandes del barrio y estaba situada en una hermosa finca. Era lo suficientemente grande como para no avergonzar a su padre, pero Kobukuro comprendía que, a ojos del Gran Daimyo Sakai Utanokami, habitar una vivienda semejante en una ciudad como Otsuka, era un castigo y una deshonra. Sin embargo, Kobukuro estaba entusiasmado ante la idea de vivir solo en aquella casa, lejos de la corte de Edo y, sobre todo, lejos de su padre.

  
Llevaba caminando todo el día desde la casa del Daimyo, pero lejos de sentirse cansado, lo que más deseaba era investigar la vivienda y la finca. Se sentía revigorizado ante la idea de pasar ahí sus próximos años de vida. Entró en la casa y dejó el calzado polvoriento en la entrada. Su nuevo y único sirviente se apresuró a asistirle, pero Kobukuro insistió en limpiar sus pies y sus ropas él mismo, ante la asustada mirada del anciano.

  
–¿Cómo te llamas?

  
–La gente me llama Yuuki, si os place.

  
–Yuuki-kun, te aviso de que no soy como mi padre. Por eso me mandó venir a este lugar. A partir de ahora pienso disfrutar del tiempo que los dioses tengan a bien permitirme estar en esta casa. Es mi deseo poder hacer ciertas cosas por mí mismo, y conocer gente que no me trate como a un Sakai.

  
Yuuki agachó aún más la cabeza, preguntando si en algo había ofendido a su señor. El hombre era mayor, aparentaba unos cincuenta años, y Kobukuro se sintió culpable al ver su reacción. Lo instó a levantarse, con su mano sobre el hombro del anciano, y mientras se quitaba el sombrero de papel y bambú, le mostró una cálida sonrisa.

  
–Yuuki-kun, aún soy un joven que solo piensa en divertirse, jamás me has ofendido en modo alguno. Espero que podamos pasar en esta casa unos años maravillosos los dos juntos, pero para eso necesito olvidar quién soy y en qué voy a convertirme. Si tú pudieras ayudarme a conseguirlo, Yuuki, me harías enormemente feliz –dijo mientras le ofrecía su sombrero, que el hombre se apresuró a colocar en su sitio, visiblemente azorado–.

  
Los sirvientes de la casa Sakai habían hecho un gran trabajo, como de costumbre, y aunque su padre tan solo le había dejado un sirviente, como muestra de desprecio hacia él, varios otros habían participado en la mudanza y las preparaciones. El suelo de madera brillaba y parecía un espejo; el tatami estaba nuevo; sobre el Ro descansaba un Kama con agua caliente, preparado para la ceremonia del té; y en su habitación sus muebles y utensilios estaban colocados con gran esmero. El jardín estaba igualmente cuidado, e incluso tenía un pequeño estanque irregular con algunos peces de colores. Para su padre, aquella casa era símbolo de su insolencia, pero para Kobukuro era el paraíso.

  
Los días transcurrieron sin ningún problema, y Yuuki, a pesar de sus reticencias iniciales, comenzaba a mostrar un profundo afecto por su señor, que lo llevó a querer hacer lo posible por cumplir su sueño. No solo le permitía a Kobukuro hacer diversas tareas en la casa, una vez hubo comprobado que el señorito criado entre algodones no supondría un peligro para la casa ni para él mismo, sino que le enseñó a hacer otras tantas cosas. Por las mañanas, veía cómo Kobukuro se encargaba de dar de comer a los peces del estanque antes de su práctica diaria. Yuuki se preguntaba por qué se esforzaba tanto en su entrenamiento, si no había habido guerra alguna desde hacía años, pero supuso que un samurai que no sabía usar su espada era como un sirviente que no sabía limpiar el suelo. Irónicamente, Yuuki estuvo gravemente enfermo tras un tifón, y Kobukuro insistió en limpiar él mismo el suelo hasta que se recuperara. Una vez repuesto, Yuuki descubrió, para su sorpresa, que su señor tampoco había hecho un mal trabajo después de todo.

  
Kobukuro también recibió una sorpresa igualmente inesperada el día de su cumpleaños, y es que Yuuki le había conseguido un kimono de una familia de samurais de bajo rango. Disfrazado con esas ropas, Kobukuro pudo pasear libremente por la ciudad y conocer a numerosas y muy distintas personas. Al principio, granjeros, artesanos y mercaderes le trataban con gran deferencia por ser un samurai, pero en cuanto empezaron a conocerle mejor, se convirtió en uno más. Kobukuro trataba a todos por igual y tenía amigos en casi cualquier establecimiento de la ciudad. Pronto empezó a ser conocido como “el samurai tonto de Otsuka”, sobrenombre que acogió con una sonora carcajada.

  
Un día, Kobukuro le comentó a Yuuki que lo único que había empezado a echar en falta de la casa del Daimyo era el masajista que le asistía tras su entrenamiento diario. Al oír esto, Yuuki se apresuró a investigar en el pueblo. Un día que Kobukuro volvía a quejarse tras su entrenamiento matutino, Yuuki se decidió a hablar.

  
–Kobukuro-dono, estuve preguntando en algunos establecimientos y me han hablado de un anma que parece ser bueno. Sin embargo, pertenece a la clase más baja. El Gran Daimyo no lo consideraría digno de estar en su presencia, mi señor.

  
–¿No es maravilloso, Yuuki-kun? Quiero que venga mañana mismo –repuso Kobukuro con la pícara sonrisa que esbozaba siempre que sabía que su padre le habría condenado al destierro si se enterara de lo que hacía–.

  
A la mañana siguiente, Kobukuro se levantó al despuntar el alba y se dispuso a dar de comer a los peces y a un gato callejero que ahora se acercaba todas las mañanas a por su ración de pescado. Tras una sesión especialmente dura de entrenamiento, Kobukuro se lavó con un paño empapado en agua fría para quitarse el sudor, y tras secarse, preguntó si ya había llegado el masajista y le hizo pasar. El hombre entró e hizo una reverencia hasta el suelo nada más entrar.

  
–Mi señor, es un honor poder servirle. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para poder mejorar su salud.

  
–Levántate y ven, buen hombre, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, tan solo soy un samurai de clase baja. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien...

  
Kobukuro se quedó en silencio ante la reacción del anma, que levantó la cabeza rápidamente, mostrando un gesto de estupefacción tal, que parecía que Kobukuro hubiese desvelado que era el mismísimo Shogun. Al ver su rostro, Kobukuro se percató de que se trataba de un joven de rasgos suaves y complexión menuda. Aparentaba tener dos años menos que Kobukuro, así que seguramente acabaría de cumplir la mayoría de edad. ¿A pesar de parecer un niño ya era el mejor masajista de Otsuka?

  
–E...es usted... Lo siento, no sabía, yo... Un samurai...

  
–¿Es que acaso no has visto mi casa? La decoración es bastante reveladora, por no hablar de mi vestimenta...

  
–La... la verdad es que no puedo ver. Soy ciego, mi señor. Suponía que se trataría de la casa de un mercader adinerado, yo... disculpe, mi señor, no debería decir algo así, olvide...

  
–Lo lamento enormemente –le interrumpió Kobukuro–. No sabía que eras ciego. Me avergüenzo de mis palabras. Por favor, perdóname.

  
–Mi señor, no hace falta que se agache por mí. Por favor, levántese. Soy yo el que se siente avergonzado –la voz del masajista ciego dejaba entrever el pánico que sentía ante tal situación–.  
Kobukuro se levantó y se dirigió hacia el joven. Realmente, sus ojos eran de un color extraordinariamente claro. Lo tomó de la mano y le ayudó a levantarse. Su aspecto frágil provocaba que Kobukuro deseara protegerle.

  
–Yo te guiaré por la casa. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que sabías que había hecho una reverencia, si no puedes ver? –inquirió antes de que el joven pudiera protestar–.

  
–Las personas que no podemos ver con los ojos, vemos con los ojos del corazón –repuso el joven muy serio–.

  
–Los ojos del corazón... –murmuró Kobukuro mientras le guiaba al lugar que había preparado frente al jardín–.

  
Mientras esperaba sentado, Kobukuro se sorprendió al ver que el joven preparaba todo lo necesario rápidamente y con precisión, mejor de lo que podría haber hecho él mismo.

  
–Ya veo, los ojos del corazón... –Kobukuro sonrió–. Gracias, me has enseñado algo muy valioso hoy.

  
–Es un placer –se rió el joven–. Soy yo el que se siente agradecido. Es la primera vez que estoy frente a un samurai, espero que no se vea lo nervioso que estoy.

  
–Desgraciadamente, yo no poseo los ojos del corazón –se rió Kobukuro–. Ante mis simples ojos pareces increíblemente tranquilo.

  
Kobukuro no mentía. De hecho, por alguna razón, sentía que él también se tranquilizaba con tan solo mirarle. La inocente y cálida sonrisa del joven le hacía sonreír sin darse cuenta.

  
–Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor... –dijo el joven antes de comenzar su trabajo–.

  
–Por favor... –Kobukuro deseaba que no usara tales formalismos, pero lo encontraba bastante divertido después de saber que el masajista los utilizaba hasta con los mercaderes–. Estoy en tus manos.

  
Y sus manos también le sorprendieron con una fuerza mucho mayor de la esperada, que no se correspondía con su apariencia frágil y delicada. Definitivamente, aquel joven no estaba nervioso en absoluto y tenía mucha experiencia. Sus manos, firmes y seguras, recorrieron las piernas de Kobukuro, destensando y recolocando tanto músculos como tendones.

  
–Carga demasiado la pierna izquierda, señor. ¿Acaso ha tenido una lesión en la derecha?

  
    Kobukuro abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al masajista que, con la cabeza gacha, seguía trabajando frente a él. Tardó un rato en responder.

  
–Hace ya mucho tiempo –repuso intentando que su voz sonara tan firme y segura como las manos del joven–. Desde pequeño, solía jugar con el hijo de uno de los sirvientes. Éramos muy amigos, pero un día nos peleamos. Ya ni recuerdo la causa –Kobukuro esbozó una sonrisa triste hacia el techo–. Cuando se hizo de noche, no podía dormir pensando en ello, y decidí ir a hablar con él. Como no me dejaban salir de mi cuarto, salí por la ventana y salté desde el tejado –Kobukuro se quedó pensativo y el masajista permaneció en silencio, moviendo sus dedos cada vez más despacio hasta que se detuvo sobre el tobillo dañado, sabiendo sin necesidad de oírlo–.  Estuve una eternidad sin poder salir de mi habitación, custodiado y con el pie entablillado, pero eso poco importaba. Sentía remordimientos por la pelea y todo lo que yo había causado. No me importaba el rango de mi amigo o de su padre, pero entendía lo suficiente como para saber que mi padre no lo aprobaría. La preocupación me impedía comer y caí enfermo.

  
Nunca le había contado esto a nadie, y aunque su intención había sido narrar una divertida anécdota, sentía que los cálidos dedos del anma le hacían revivir cosas de su pasado que creía olvidadas. El joven le prestaba toda su atención, rodeando con sus dedos el tobillo derecho del samurai. A pesar de que no se movió ni emitió sonido alguno, Kobukuro sintió que lo instaba a continuar.

  
–Cuando pude salir de mi habitación, mi sentimiento de culpa no hizo sino agravarse. Descubrí que mi amigo y su familia se habían visto obligados a marcharse de la ciudad. Nunca nadie me dijo adónde habían ido... –Kobukuro no podía creer que se le hubieran humedecido los ojos después de tantos años–. Lo siento, no es una historia muy divertida...

  
–Es una historia hermosa –sonrió el masajista–. Y tengo la impresión de que ahora os conozco mucho mejor.

  
–Es la primera vez que se la cuento a alguien –confesó Kobukuro–. He descubierto que aún siento rabia y dolor por todo lo que pasó. Sin embargo, ya no puedo ni recordar su rostro, y eso hace que me sienta aún más culpable. Soy un amigo terrible.

  
–Se preocupa demasiado –se rió el masajista–. Puedo sentir su dolor a través de sus músculos y su piel. Pero, ¿sabe? Por mucho que jugara con hijos de sirvientes, sigue teniendo mente de samurai. Seguramente su amigo no le guardaba rencor. Y no creo que le echara la culpa de lo ocurrido, cuando no la tenía. Sé que en realidad se sentía orgulloso de ser su amigo.

  
–¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Kobukuro no creía que fuera cierto, pero quería oír las amables palabras del anma–.

  
–Puedo verlo.

  
Kobukuro no supo qué contestar, y se quedó con la boca abierta mirando al joven que, desplazándose casi a gatas, se colocaba a su espalda. El anma se echó a reír.

  
–Te estás riendo de mí, ¿verdad?

  
–Con todos mis respetos, señor. Debería haber visto la cara que ha puesto.

  
–¿Tú estás seguro de que eres ciego?

  
El anma volvió a reírse antes de proseguir con su trabajo.

 


	2. Kobukuro y Nishikigi

El anma asistía a Kobukuro un día por semana, pero sus visitas se hicieron más asiduas en cuanto este se enteró de que otro de los clientes fijos del masajista se había ido de la ciudad gracias a un ascenso. Este feliz acontecimiento dejaba algunos huecos libres en el horario del solicitado anma, que Kobukuro se apresuró a reclamar. Durante el resto de la semana, Kobukuro repasaba mentalmente las conversaciones que había mantenido con el perspicaz y siempre atento masajista, y se preguntaba de qué hablarían en su próxima sesión. Aunque por mucho que pensara en ello, el anma siempre lograba sorprenderlo con sus en ocasiones inesperadas respuestas. Tan pronto hablaba en broma como en serio.  Kobukuro nunca sabía qué esperar, y por ello recibía cualquier comentario del masajista con la idea de que sus palabras destilaban una gran sabiduría.

  
Y sin embargo, había algo que incomodaba a Kobukuro: ese muro invisible que su rango había creado entre ellos. Kobukuro estaba seguro de que, si no hubiera sido por esa gran diferencia entre clases, el masajista y él podrían haber sido grandes amigos. Poco a poco, empezó a obsesionarse con esta idea. Intentaba mostrarse más cercano, y siempre trataba al anma de un modo casual, pero el joven ciego mantenía las distancias a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Siempre que se despedían parecía que había avanzado algo, pero al día siguiente el masajista volvía a mostrarse igual de distante. Kobukuro se sentía tan frustrado que había olvidado por completo los problemas con su padre.

  
El día en que la primera hoja roja apareció en el arce de su jardín, Kobukuro decidió que tenía que hacer algo aún más radical si quería cambiar su situación.

  
–¿Me haría el favor de recostarse durante un rato, excelentísimo señor?

  
–No. No lo haré si no me llamas por mi nombre.

  
El anma suspiró y, agarrando al samurai por los hombros, lo empujó firme y suavemente hacia el suelo, como si de un niño rebelde se tratara. Kobukuro, sorprendido al ver la cara del anma tan cerca de la suya, no se resistió y se dejó caer con el masajista sobre él.

  
-Alguien de mi rango no osaría cometer semejante infamia, mi señor.

  
Nunca había visto aquellos ojos claros con una expresión tan seria, pero Kobukuro no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por ello. Cuando el anma se apoyó para incorporarse, Kobukuro le agarró de la muñeca para impedírselo.

  
–Os considero un buen amigo, anma, y no dejaré que un amigo me trate de otro modo. A no ser que no queráis serlo, por supuesto.

  
La voz de Kobukuro sonaba tranquila y amable, pero el masajista podía notar la firmeza y decisión con las que el samurai lo sujetaba, y supo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

  
–Pero, mi señor, ni siquiera sé vuestro nombre...

  
Kobukuro sonrió, sabiendo que había vencido esta batalla, y aflojó la presión sobre la muñeca del anma.

  
–Me llamo Kobukuro.

  
Se hizo el silencio. El masajista abrió la boca para quejarse, pero se contuvo. Kobukuro no le había dado el nombre de su familia, sino su nombre de pila, algo mucho más personal. No pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de seguir hablando.

  
–¿Kobukuro? ¿Como un pequeño búho?

  
A esa distancia, el rubor en las mejillas del frágil joven era más que visible para Kobukuro, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

  
–Algo así... ¿Crees que hago honor a mi nombre, anma?

  
La expresión nerviosa del masajista se convirtió en un mohín.

  
–Si yo he de llamaros por vuestro nombre, parece justo que usted haga lo mismo conmigo, señor.

  
El anma se incorporó finalmente, y ya alejado de Kobukuro, su piel volvió a la palidez de siempre. Posiblemente habría hablado con la certeza de que un samurai no aceptaría llamarlo por su nombre, y que regresarían a las cómodas fórmulas de cortesía, pero Kobukuro se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con toda la situación.

  
–Me temo que yo tampoco sé tu nombre, anma. ¿Serías tan amable de decírmelo?

  
El masajista volvió a su trabajo sin mediar palabra, destensando los músculos del abdomen uno a uno. Aunque aparentemente concentrado en sus propias manos, el gesto de su rostro lo delataba. Tras unos instantes de preocupación, algo que no solía dejar que se reflejara en su rostro delante de un cliente, el anma suspiró profundamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

  
–Mi nombre es Nishikigi, si os place.

  
–Nishikigi...

  
El anma se sonrojó aún más cuando el samurai pronunció su nombre con aquel tono tranquilo y suave, y agachó la cabeza para continuar con el masaje, disimulando un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Kobukuro no se dio cuenta, pues tenía la mirada fija en el techo, y estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

  
–Nishikigi... Árboles en el Oeste... es un nombre muy hermoso...

  
Las mejillas de Nishikigi se tiñeron de color rojo al oír tal comentario, pero a pesar de su timidez, no pudo aguantarse la risa.

  
–¿He... dicho algo gracioso?

  
Nishikigi detuvo sus manos y se sentó al lado de Kobukuro, sonriéndole.

  
–Me pareció gracioso que lo consideréis un nombre hermoso, mi señor. Nací ciego y mi madre murió durante el parto. Mi padre creyó que era un castigo de los dioses o una maldición. Le dijo a todo el mundo que tanto yo como mi madre habíamos muerto, y antes de abandonarme me dio este nombre: Nishi, que significa “dos muertes”, y Kigi, que significa “desasosiego”. Tuvo a bien entregarme a un viejo anma, que me acogió y me enseñó todo lo que sé. Es curioso que le hayáis dado un significado tan hermoso a un nombre tan amargo.

  
Kobukuro se ruborizó de pura vergüenza y se maldijo por haber tocado un tema tan espinoso. Se incorporó sobre el tatami y tomó la mano del masajista entre las suyas propias.

  
–Lo siento enormemente, Nishikigi. Ignoraba que mis palabras pudieran traerte tanto dolor. Suelen decirme que nunca pienso antes de hablar. Te ruego que perdones mi falta de cortesía.

  
Nishikigi se rió de nuevo y sostuvo las manos de Kobukuro entre las suyas.

  
–Al contrario, amigo mío. Me habéis hecho muy feliz. Normalmente, la gente da por sentado que se refiere al arbusto, o que significa “agridulce”, así que nunca le había contado esta historia a nadie. Yo era muy pequeño y no recuerdo nada de ello. De hecho, ignoro si es verdad o no. Pero me alegro mucho de haber sido criado por el viejo anma. Gracias a eso, tengo un trabajo que amo, y... –Nishikigi se quedó en silencio durante un instante–. En fin, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo... que no merece la pena preocuparse por ello.

  
–¿Y qué...? –inquirió Kobukuro–.

  
–¿Eh?

  
–Parecía que ibas a añadir algo, después de mencionar que amas tu trabajo, lo cual es verdaderamente encomiable... En fin, supongo que no es relevante –añadió al ver la expresión confusa de Nishikigi–. No te falta razón. Si has conseguido alcanzar la felicidad, ¿qué sentido tiene preocuparse por algo así? Los nombres no determinan lo que somos –Kobukuro dirigió su vista hacia el exterior, pensativo–. A veces tenemos que cargar con un nombre durante toda la vida y pensamos que es mejor deshacernos de él, pero lo único verdaderamente importante es la imagen que tienen de nosotros las personas que encontramos en nuestro camino –Kobukuro parecía divagar, pero Nishikigi le escuchaba completamente fascinado–. Quiero creer que nosotros mismos podemos cambiar el significado de nuestros nombres.

  
El anma se dio cuenta de que no era algo casual que le estuviera diciendo para animarle. Por su tono de voz y su silencio, parecía que el samurai le había dedicado un largo tiempo a meditar sobre ese tema. ¿Acaso el nombre de su familia acarreaba algún tipo de vergüenza y por eso no lo había mencionado?

  
–Kobukuro-dono –Nishikigi se ruborizó al pronunciar su nombre de pila–, ¿puedo preguntarle qué imagen tiene de mí?

  
Kobukuro le miró fijamente antes de responder.

  
–La verdad...  es que ahora no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la imagen del sol poniéndose entre los árboles.

  
Nishikigi se quedó sin habla durante un momento. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero no se atrevía.

  
–Parece una imagen demasiado hermosa –Nishikigi finalmente admitió, visiblemente azorado–.

  
–No conozco a nadie a quien pudiera reflejar de mejor modo. Aunque también podría valer la luna de otoño, las ramas de los sauces ondeando con la brisa sobre un arroyo... Supongo que son imágenes apacibles y hermosas, ¿no? No te conozco mucho, pero creo que refleja bastante bien lo que se siente en tu presencia. De algún modo, la hermosa imagen que evoca tu nombre es mucho más certera de lo que pudieran imaginar quienes lo eligieron para ti.

  
Nishikigi no supo qué contestar y siguió trabajando en silencio. Kobukuro se dio cuenta y no se atrevió a decir nada, temiendo que el anma pudiera haberse sentido ofendido por sus palabras.

  
–Kobukuro-dono –cuando ya había terminado la sesión, el anma se atrevió a romper el silencio–, ahora siento que puedo alegrarme de haber recibido mi nombre y haberme convertido en anma. Es un trabajo que amo, y gracias a él he podido conocer a un gran amigo que me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Gracias.

  
Tras una profunda reverencia, el masajista se marchó dejando a Kobukuro con la boca abierta. El samurai se sentía terriblemente confuso por todo lo que había sucedido, su cuerpo estaba caliente y frío al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas se agolpaban detrás de sus ojos sin razón aparente, y le daba la impresión de que su estómago había bajado de golpe hasta el suelo y había vuelto a subir. Se alegró de que el masajista se hubiera marchado, pues así no se enteraría del estado en que se encontraba.

  
Era la primera vez que Kobukuro se sentía así en toda su vida, y cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó con los mismos síntomas, decidió visitar a un anciano monje que vivía en el bosque cerca de Otsuka. El anciano era experto en toda clase de plantas y conocía sus propiedades medicinales. Muchos habitantes de la zona iban a visitarlo cuando sufrían de alguna dolencia, y había oído rumores de que era conocido incluso entre los miembros de la corte. No sabía si eso sería cierto, pero le pidió a Yuuki que preparase un atuendo para ir al bosque, y en cuanto despuntó el alba, se apresuró a partir.

  
–Mi señor, si estáis enfermo, no deberíais ir andando por el bosque. Es posible que llueva.

  
–No te preocupes, Yuuki-kun, el ejercicio al aire libre es bueno para la salud.

  
El sirviente se quedó preocupado, pero Kobukuro se limitó a sonreír e inclinar la cabeza antes de marcharse.

  
El sol lucía en la cúspide cuando Kobukuro llegó a la casa del monje recluido. Sin embargo, había una larga cola de ancianos antes que él, y entre sus numerosos achaques y una paciente que había llegado con un problema urgente, cuando Kobukuro salió de allí ya se había oscurecido el cielo y había empezado a llover.

  
El joven samurai deambuló de vuelta a Otsuka, dándole vueltas a la larga conversación que había mantenido con el monje. Después de haber sufrido tal interrogatorio sobre su familia, su infancia, su situación y sus síntomas, entendía por qué había tenido que esperar durante tanto tiempo a ser atendido.

  
Nada más entrar, Kobukuro le había obsequiado con diversos alimentos, como pago por su ayuda. Un monje recluido en un bosque nunca aceptaría dinero, pero también tenía que comer.

  
 –Un samurai, ¿eh?

  
Al parecer, la elección de alimentos y su forma de andar eran las típicas de un samurai. La sabiduría del monje había maravillado a Kobukuro, que se apresuró a describirle los síntomas que lo afligían. Fue entonces cuando el anciano se había interesado en su pasado y su posición.

  
–Me temo que se trata de la llamada enfermedad de los generales. Es algo que sufren los miembros de las clases más influyentes, debido a la gran responsabilidad que deben soportar. La tensa relación con tu padre y el futuro al que debes hacer frente como Gran Daimyo pesan en tu corazón, aunque no te des cuenta ahora. Mi recomendación es que incrementes tus horas de ejercicio diario, y que dediques algo de tiempo a la meditación. Es una enfermedad que no se puede curar con medicinas, solo te puedes curar tú mismo, y por ello resulta incluso más difícil de tratar. Existen plantas relajantes, pero solo te ayudarán a dormir mejor. Tómate una infusión si empiezas a tener problemas para conciliar el sueño.

  
Kobukuro se había sentido aliviado cuando el monje le aseguró que se trataba de una enfermedad muy común entre los Daimyos, pero durante el camino de vuelta a casa no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había contado al anciano. Se preguntaba por qué todo aquello le estaba pasando factura ahora, cuando por fin conseguía vivir tranquilo lejos de la corte y de su casa. Solo pudo dejar de pensar en ello cuando tuvo que hacer frente a Yuuki. El criado se había desesperado al ver que su señor no regresaba, y por poco se desmayó al confirmar que Kobukuro había vuelto caminando, empapándose bajo la lluvia.

  
Kobukuro parecía divertirse con la reacción del anciano, pero se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa y a secarse porque no quería preocuparlo aún más. Apenas tardó un par de minutos, pero cuando se sentó frente al jardín ya había dejado de llover y las nubes se desplazaban, cada vez más claras, hacia el este. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, se levantó y se dirigió al único lugar donde aún había un rayo de sol, con la intención de sentir su calidez el mayor tiempo posible. Plácidamente sentado, viendo el sol ponerse entre los árboles de su jardín, Kobukuro no pudo evitar sonreír.

 


	3. Propósitos para el otoño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace muchísimo que no actualizo este fanfic por diversas razones, pero he querido aprovechar el cumpleaños de la persona a la que está dedicado este fanfic para demostrar que pienso continuarlo. Espero que no pase mucho hasta que pueda volver a subir el próximo capítulo. He tenido que investigar mucho para poder planearlo (al final de este capítulo veréis por qué), así que no quiero dejar que pase mucho tiempo para que no se me olvide nada.

Kobukuro estaba bastante seguro de estar teniendo el peor día de su vida, o como mínimo, el peor desde que se había mudado a Otsuka. Una terrible pesadilla le había despertado temprano y la inquietud le había impedido volver a conciliar el sueño. El paseo matutino, que normalmente lo tranquilizaba, solo había servido para empeorar su humor, y había vuelto a casa exhausto y empapado para encontrar a un impaciente emisario esperándole.

  
–Le dije que enviaría su respuesta tan pronto como fuera posible, pero dice que no puede marcharse hasta tenerla entre sus manos. Órdenes del Gran Daimyo Sakai Utanokami –susurró apresuradamente Yuuki mientras cambiaba el calzado de su señor–.

  
–Es raro que el Gran Daimyo se rebaje a dirigirme la palabra, aunque sea a través de un mensajero. Veamos qué es lo que quiere ahora.

  
Al parecer, lo que quería era una fecha concreta. Algunos aliados importantes del clan Sakai habían mostrado su intención de visitar al Gran Daimyo durante el invierno, y este había tenido la cortesía de invitar a todos sus hijos para acompañarlos durante el mes que durarían las celebraciones. Kobukuro sabía que más bien serían días llenos de entrevistas y charlas políticas, ya que siempre era más fácil llegar a un acuerdo cuando un pacto se firmaba con un matrimonio. Esa era la única razón por la que el Gran Daimyo podía desear la compañía de su familia durante sus importantes negociaciones.

Sintiendo pena por sus hermanas y resignándose a su propia situación, Kobukuro escribió una breve misiva confirmando su asistencia y anunciando el día concreto de su llegada: lo más tarde que podía ir sin que fuera una falta de respeto hacia los invitados.

  
Con un poco de suerte, su padre conseguiría pronto el apoyo que estaba buscando, y los demás podrían regresar a sus tranquilas vidas lejos de la corte de Edo... aunque ahora mismo, a Kobukuro su vida le parecía de todo menos tranquila.

  
Tras tres intentos fallidos de preparar un té, Kobukuro consiguió que sus manos dejaran de temblar. Siempre había sabido que algún día tendría que contraer matrimonio. Era lo normal para un daimyo: tener varias esposas y varios hijos que aseguraran el linaje. Pero no quería abandonar la casa donde por fin podía ser él mismo, vivir lejos de su padre y la corte, contar con la ayuda y el apoyo de Yuuki, disfrutar de la compañía de Nishikigi dos veces por semana... ¿Por qué le dolía tanto dejar todo eso? Siempre había conocido el destino que lo aguardaba y se había resignado a él, pero ahora que había probado a qué sabían la libertad y la felicidad, se sentía incapaz de volver atrás. Al menos, todavía no. Necesitaba más tiempo.

  
Desafiando a la mala suerte, se atrevió a probar el cuarto té que preparó. Nunca le había sabido tan amargo, pero el calor lo reconfortó y aclaró sus ideas. Decidió hacer alguna ofrenda al templo del barrio para pedir que los dioses le otorgaran más tiempo en Otsuka. Si él no tenía el poder suficiente para evitar lo inevitable, quizá algún ser superior se apiadaría de él.

  
Tras recoger sus utensilios, salió al jardín para comprobar la trayectoria del sol y ver si aún tenía tiempo para entrenar. Pero era más tarde de lo que pensaba. Nishikigi ya debería haber llegado hacía tiempo; nunca se había retrasado tanto. Sin saber qué hacer, Kobukuro decidió entrenar hasta que el masajista llegara para no preocuparse demasiado. Pero Nishikigi no llegó. Más abatido de lo que quería admitir, Kobukuro se retiró temprano, dispuesto a acabar ese terrible día de una vez por todas.

  
Desgraciadamente, el día siguiente no fue mucho mejor. Dolorosamente consciente de la ausencia de Nishikigi y sin nada que lo distrajera, Kobukuro realizó una penosa sesión de entrenamiento que agravó su lesión, hizo lo propio con su ansiedad gracias a una tarde de meditación completamente infructuosa, y para completar el día perfecto, se despertó en medio de la noche por un confuso sueño que lo mantuvo en vela durante las próximas tres noches.

  
Cuando llegó el día de su siguiente sesión de masaje, Kobukuro estaba destrozado, en todos los sentidos. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de albergar la esperanza de que Nishikigi acudiera a su cita; volvía a dolerle el pie tanto que no podía entrenar; y aunque intentó salir de casa para cumplir la promesa de hacerle una ofrenda a los dioses, había vuelto cojeando al darse cuenta de que podía recibir algún mensaje del masajista.

  
–Mi señor, debería usted comer algo –le dijo Yuuki por enésima vez–. No querrá que le suenen las tripas durante el masaje, ¿verdad?

  
Kobukuro asintió. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por él como Yuuki, y muchas veces pensaba que habría preferido ser su hijo antes que ser el primogénito de un Gran Daimyo... y seguramente antes que serlo del mismísimo Shogun.

  
–No tengo hambre –se limitó a contestar, pues no sabía qué otra cosa decir–.

  
Yuuki se quedó en silencio un buen rato, aunque abrió la boca varias veces, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se lo hubiera pensado mejor.

  
–Seguro que hoy el joven anma vendrá temprano y le explicará por qué faltó el otro día –dijo al fin en voz alta–. Sé que no debería atreverme a hablarle de este modo, pero le ruego que no se enoje con él, mi señor. Es un buen chico y muy responsable. Si faltó a su deber, tuvo que tener una razón de peso...

  
Kobukuro se quedó un rato en silencio, sopesando sus palabras antes de contestar.

  
–No pongo en duda su palabra ni la tuya, mi estimado Yuuki. De hecho, lo que más me preocupa es que le haya pasado algo grave y no haya podido venir. Ojalá haya sido tan solo un despiste, pero me temo que...

  
Yuuki asintió, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

  
–Yuuki, puedes decirme sin miedo lo que sea que estés pensando –dijo Kobukuro al darse cuenta de que Yuuki ya debía saber que no sería capaz de enojarse con Nishikigi–. Creo que no soy como los demás miembros del clan Sakai, y me gustaría que confiaras en mí tanto como yo confío en ti.

  
–Mi señor, si eso es cierto, disculpe mis palabras, pero... me temo que hay cosas que aún no entiende y debe darse cuenta por sí mismo. No puedo ser yo quien se lo diga, así que le ruego que lo descubra pronto. Será mejor para todos...

  
–No entiendo, Yuuki –Kobukuro se sorprendió ante el aparente cambio de tema –. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Creía que estábamos hablando de...

  
–El joven anma vendrá en cuanto sea capaz –Yuuki intentó echarle una mano cuando su señor no pudo decir el nombre del masajista, y unos ojos llenos de esperanza le respondieron–. Y si en algún momento creyera que se encuentra usted en este estado por su culpa, se sentiría tremendamente culpable, ¿no cree? Con lo mal que ya se sentirá el pobre después de haber faltado el otro día...

  
Kobukuro se quedó con la boca abierta, pensando en varias posibles respuestas, pero Yuuki hizo una reverencia y se marchó antes de que pudiera recuperarse. Kobukuro se quedó un rato pensando, antes de tomar los palillos y el cuenco de arroz.

  
Unas horas después estaba planteándose preparar algo de té mientras esperaba, aunque fuera para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, cuando escuchó a Yuuki hablar con alguien en la entrada. Aún quedaba bastante para su sesión con el masajista, pero se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y cojeó hacia la entrada. Se preguntó fugazmente por qué estaba reaccionando de este modo y qué era aquello que Yuuki sabía y que no le había contado, pero pronto se olvidó de todos sus problemas. Incluso dejó de sentir el dolor de su tobillo en cuanto vio que en la entrada se encontraba Nishikigi en carne y hueso. Yuuki y él hablaban tan bajo que no podía entender lo que decían, pero en cuanto le oyeron acercarse, las sonrisas de ambos se ampliaron y le dedicaron sendas reverencias.

–Parece que has llegado justo a tiempo, joven anma –Yuuki miraba a su señor mientras hablaba con el masajista, provocando que Kobukuro se sonrojara–. Creo que mi señor se disponía a hacer té.

–¿Qué? –Kobukuro tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información, quizá distraído por el torrente de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento–. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! Por favor, permíteme que te acompañe –añadió, tomando a Nishikigi de la mano–.

–Mi señor, no es necesario que se moleste. Conozco bien la casa y no necesito guía –replicó el joven, azorado–. Aunque ahora que está andando a mi lado, puedo ver que es usted quien precisa un cayado –añadió con una sonrisa pícara–.

–Ah, esos son los ojos del corazón, ¿verdad?

–Me gustaría decir que sí, pero lo cierto es que mi señor va cojeando. Era imposible no darse cuenta –se lamentó Nishikigi esbozando una sonrisa triste–.

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde Kobukuro practicaba la ceremonia del té. El masajista ayudó al samurai  a avanzar hasta que estuvieron frente a la lumbre, pero entonces Kobukuro le invitó a sentarse a su lado, mencionando algo sobre el frío otoñal. No fue hasta que llevaban un rato sentados en silencio cuando Kobukuro se percató de que aún seguía aferrado a la mano de Nishikigi. Y si no la soltó inmediatamente, fue porque no parecía que Nishikigi, que le devolvía el apretón, se hubiera dado cuenta.

–Mi estimado anma –susurró Kobukuro–, me gustaría saber a qué se debió tu ausencia del otro día si no es indiscreción. No es que quiera inmiscuirme en tus asuntos privados, pero me preocupó la falta de noticias. Me alegro de ver que ahora estás bien, espero que no fuera nada grave...

–Por favor, mi señor, discúlpeme –Nishikigi bajó la cabeza visiblemente apesadumbrado–. Fue un simple resfriado de principios de otoño. Lo cierto es que quise avisarle, pero me avergüenza confesar que soy terriblemente débil y no pude ni salir de mi habitación para pedir un mensajero. Esta mañana me encontraba mejor y decidí venir a disculparme lo más rápido posible, por eso he llegado antes y sin avisar. Yuuki me dijo que no se había enfadado conmigo, pero lo entenderé si desea prescindir de mis servicios después de lo ocurrido...

–¿Cómo iba a desear algo así? –le interrumpió Kobukuro, alzando la voz y apretando su mano con más fuerza–. Por favor, no vuelvas a insinuarlo nunca más. No me va a pasar nada por esperar el tiempo que haga falta, lo único que me preocupa es tu salud...

–Mi señor, siempre me pide que le diga lo que pienso, y si esta vez también quisiera saberlo, podría decirle que su salud es más importante que la mía, y que siento una enorme culpa por haber faltado el otro día, y más al ver que su pie ha empeorado tanto...

La lágrima que recorrió la mejilla de Nishikigi tomó a Kobukuro completamente por sorpresa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se colocó frente a él sin soltar su mano, y lo sujetó por el hombro con la que tenía libre para acercarlo hacia sí mismo.

–No, por favor... No te sientas culpable –le rogó–. Sabes que en una semana no podría empeorar tanto. Tan solo es una nueva lesión, y la culpa es mía y solo mía –tomó la otra mano de Nishikigi para enfatizar sus palabras–. A pesar de ser ya adulto, fui un inconsciente y me distraje durante el entrenamiento. No es culpa tuya.

–Discúlpeme, mi señor –sin soltar las manos de Kobukuro, Nishikigi se secó la cara con la manga de su kimono–. No era mi intención reaccionar de este modo. Creo que aún estoy convaleciente y todo me afecta más de lo normal. Además, de camino hacia aquí me encontré con un cliente que decidió contratar a otro anma cuando falté a nuestra cita el otro día, y pensé que igual usted también...

–Nunca –Kobukuro no sabía qué más podía decir para convencerlo–. Si alguna vez has de faltar por cualquier imprevisto, puedes estar tranquilo. Estaré aquí esperando tu llegada el tiempo que haga falta. Aunque... ahora que me acuerdo, soy yo el que tendrá que ausentarse durante varias semanas este invierno. Te pagaré por esos días que falte, por supuesto, si puedes guardarme mis horas.

–No hace falta, mi señor –se apresuró a aclarar el masajista–. Si yo apenas salgo en invierno porque caigo enfermo a menudo. Igual no podría visitarlo de todos modos...

Kobukuro se asustó al oír aquello y lo miró lleno de preocupación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña palidez de Nishikigi, mucho más pronunciada de lo normal. No lo había notado por el rubor febril de sus mejillas, pero ahora podía verlo claramente, igual que podía reparar en sus ojeras y su boca entreabierta para poder respirar. Nishikigi se encontraba más enfermo de lo que quería aparentar, y si realmente no había podido salir de la cama en una semana...

El sobresalto de Nishikigi fue tal, que Kobukuro se alarmó y miró alrededor para ver qué lo había causado. Al no ver nada fuera de lo común, devolvió la vista al rostro de Nishikigi sintiéndose confuso, y fue entonces cuando la vio. Una mano... su propia mano, se había librado de la del anma para posarse en su mejilla sin que Kobukuro se diera cuenta. El masajista estaba muy tenso y no sabía qué hacer; parecía que no se atrevía a moverse. Kobukuro respiró hondo y habló sin apartar la mano del rostro de Nishikigi.

–Aún tienes fiebre –Kobukuro trazó lentamente con su pulgar el rojo más intenso de la mejilla–. Deberías haber descansado un par de días más, pero has venido a avisarme... Te lo agradezco.

Nishikigi se relajó visiblemente y apoyó su rostro sobre la mano del samurai. Kobukuro sintió cómo le arrancaban algo de su interior y un escalofrío lo recorría de los pies a la cabeza, pero por alguna extraña razón no le parecía una sensación desagradable.

Queriendo volver a sentir aquello, Kobukuro se acercó al anma hasta que sus rodillas se encontraron, giró la mano que sostenía la de Nishikigi para poder acariciar el dorso de esta con el pulgar, y acarició su mejilla con todos los dedos de su otra mano. Nishikigi cerró los ojos, su respiración audible y su rostro de un vivo color rojo, y frotó su mejilla muy suavemente contra la mano de Kobukuro.

Un sonido gutural los interrumpió, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kobukuro. Nishikigi no podía sentirse más mortificado.

–Por Hachiman y todos los dioses, Nishikigi-kun, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin tomar bocado?

–Bueno, normalmente no tengo hambre cuando estoy enfermo, así que no suelo cocinar nada...

Nishikigi parecía sentirse muy avergonzado y Kobukuro no pudo evitar reírse.

–Espera aquí al lado de la lumbre –le pidió Kobukuro mientras se levantaba–. Voy a pedirle a Yuuki que te prepare algo. Volveré enseguida.

El sonido de los pasos desiguales del samurai se perdió en la distancia, y el anma exhaló un suspiro tan profundo, que parecía que hubiera estado aguantando la respiración durante varios minutos. Conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, el anma alzó la mano y la pasó por la mejilla que el samurai había acariciado segundos antes. Su piel ardía, y estaba seguro de que no era solo por la fiebre. Ahora se había cerciorado de que no estaba delirando. El samurai realmente había acariciado su rostro.

  
El anma estaba acostumbrado a tocar a otras personas: era necesario para su trabajo y también era su forma de ver las cosas que lo rodeaban. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser el receptor de semejantes atenciones y no podía contener su emoción. Sin embargo, se sentía confuso; por un lado, nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida, pero por otro... no se sentía merecedor de este tratamiento y le avergonzaba desearlo. Kobukuro era un samurai y él un simple anma. Sus mundos eran demasiado diferentes. Por primera vez en su vida, el joven anma se arrepintió de ser quien era. Si al menos hubiera nacido con el don de la vista y en una familia mejor, quizá podría haber servido a Kobukuro. Si hubiera tenido talento y dinero, podría haberse hecho actor... En su situación actual, no podía siquiera soñar con poder llegar a ser un paje al servicio de un samurai. Y tampoco es que Kobukuro le hubiera insinuado nada, igual la fiebre sí que le estaba haciendo delirar...

  
–Yuuki dice que pronto estará lista la sopa y luego preparará la cena –la voz de Kobukuro interrumpió sus pensamientos y Nishikigi se sentó muy recto, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaría el samurai ahí–. He traído okashi y haré el té ahora mismo, así podrás tomar algo caliente mientras esperamos.

Kobukuro parecía el mismo de siempre, así que el anma no creía que hubiera visto nada demasiado revelador. Cuando el samurai llegó a su lado, Nishikigi sintió un peso sobre los hombros.

–Te he traído una manta –aclaró el samurai–. Espero que no empeores por haber venido hasta aquí.

El anma no sabía qué decir.

–Gracias, mi señor, yo... Yo no merezco nada de esto, y sin embargo usted...

–No digas tonterías, Nishikigi-kun. Tienes que recuperar tu salud cuanto antes –Kobukuro sonreía mientras se sentaba a su lado–. Así podrás ayudarme a andar bien de nuevo. Voy a necesitar mi pie completamente sano si quiero ir a visitar a mi familia este invierno...

El samurai se dispuso a preparar lo necesario para la ceremonia del té, y el anma aprovechó para sentirse decepcionado durante un momento, pues no quería que el samurai lo leyera en su rostro.

–Claro, mi señor. Creo que aprovecharé su ausencia este invierno para realizar un viaje –añadió sonriendo, más por cortesía que porque tuviera intención de hacerlo–. Siempre he querido visitar Enoshima, y aunque he pasado por Kamakura numerosas veces, nunca he tenido oportunidad...

El samurai detuvo sus movimientos y dejó la caja de okashi sobre el tatami antes de girarse para mirar al anma. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Nishikigi no sabía a ciencia cierta qué expresión tendría el samurai en ese momento.

 –¿No es Enoshima la isla donde se encuentra la diosa Benzaiten?

–Así es, mi señor –el anma agachó la cabeza–. Fue en su templo donde el maestro de mi maestro tuvo una revelación, y gracias a ello ahora conocemos los secretos del shinkan, de modo que la acupuntura se ha vuelto un tratamiento más seguro y menos doloroso. Es un lugar importante para los anmas, y seguro que encontraré muchos en mi peregrinaje hasta allí.

Nishikigi empezaba a arrepentirse de haber mencionado aquello. Era cierto que siempre le había interesado el lugar y no lo había visitado durante la vida de su maestro a pesar de haber vivido en el camino, pero no era algo que tuviera realmente planeado. Con su maestro, se había limitado a recorrer las vías principales sin visitar ninguna de las pequeñas islas, pero el anma sabía que si alguna vez fuera a visitar una alguna, esa sería Enoshima. El problema era que no se creía capaz de viajar al sur sabiendo que Kobukuro se encontraría en el norte. El samurai se mantuvo un rato en silencio, y

Nishikigi lo aprovechó sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había hecho en su breve y azarosa vida.

–Si te soy sincero –susurró Kobukuro rompiendo el silencio–, siempre había querido visitar ese lugar. ¿Crees que podrías adelantar la visita? ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

–Mi... ¿mi señor? ¿Qué quiere decir? –Nishikigi parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico–. ¿Por qué iba mi señor a acompañarme a mí? No debería... No podría...

–Tranquilo, amigo mío –Kobukuro tomó las manos temblorosas del anma–. No era mi intención ofenderte. Tampoco presionarte –Nishikigi empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero el samurai siguió hablando–. Tan solo quiero saber si de verdad te gustaría que te acompañara en tu viaje a Enoshima. Sé que es algo personal y no pretendo imponerme. Respetaré tu decisión, sea cual sea.

–No... no sé qué decir –balbuceó el pobre masajista–.

Kobukuro decidió cambiar de táctica. Así no iba a conseguir que Nishikigi le dijera lo que de verdad pensaba. Kobukuro siempre había odiado su posición, pero su destino era convertirse en Daimyo, mal que les pesara a él y a su padre. Se daba cuenta de que Nishikigi nunca lo vería como a un igual, y así no conseguiría que le abriera su corazón. Tendría que decirlo él primero.

–¿Quieres que te explique por qué quiero acompañarte a Enoshima?

Nishikigi asintió lentamente, como si le costara admitir que quería algo. Pero eso era suficiente, y Kobukuro siguió hablando.

–Hay muchas razones para ello, y no puedo explicarte todas ahora porque ni yo mismo las conozco. Pero te puedo explicar lo que sé. Como ya sabrás, te tengo en muy alta estima y te considero un buen amigo. Y seguramente habrás deducido que la relación con mi familia no es muy buena. Lo que quizá no sepas es que antes de recluirme aquí, mi padre me mantuvo encerrado en la casa familiar durante años. Apenas me dejaba hablar con nadie, y usaba a los sirvientes y a mis hermanos para controlar todos mis movimientos. Pero yo aproveché mi encierro estudiando y entrenando. Pasaba los días leyendo los mismos libros viejos y manoseados hasta que desgasté las páginas, y entrenaba en el patio cuando me lo permitían. Llevaba años sin salir de mi casa cuando me enviaron aquí, así que para mí este ha sido mi primer y único viaje.

Kobukuro respiró hondo antes de continuar. Nishikigi le escuchaba atentamente.

–Podría decirte, por ejemplo, que la razón es que siempre he querido viajar más allá de Edo; que tras leer la invitación de mi padre siento la necesidad de desaparecer temporalmente y el miedo a que no me permitan regresar a Otsuka; o que ya tenía la intención de pedirle a los dioses que alargaran mi estancia aquí y una peregrinación parece el método más adecuado para hacerlo. Y todo esto sería cierto, no te estaría mintiendo.

Kobukuro paró de hablar un momento mientras Nishikigi suspiraba fuerte y lentamente, como alguien que intenta contener el llanto. Kobukuro se conmovió al ver que Nishikigi derramaba lágrimas por su propia infancia, cuando la suya no podía haber sido mucho mejor. Sin embargo, tenía algo que quería transmitirle, así que no se detuvo para consolarlo.

–Todas esas razones son ciertas, pero ninguna de ellas es la razón más importante para mí –Kobukuro acarició las manos de Nishikigi una vez más antes de continuar–. Tienes que entender que mi estancia aquí es, a ojos de mi padre, un castigo similar al exilio. Y, sin embargo, yo me siento más vivo y más libre que nunca. Le debo mucho a Yuuki, que ha demostrado innumerables veces ser una persona comprensiva y amable en quien puedo confiar. Lo cierto es que nunca pude disfrutar de mi infancia, y quizá por eso me haya convertido en un hombre egoísta y caprichoso. Pero puedo decirte sin lugar a dudas que no recuerdo haber sido nunca tan feliz como ahora lo soy en esta casa. Y la razón principal eres tú.

–¿Qué...? –Nishikigi le soltó las manos para llevárselas a la boca, como si quisiera mantener en su interior el torrente de quejas o preguntas que luchaban por salir–. ¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar al fin, con la voz tan quebrada que Kobukuro apenas pudo distinguirla del ruido que hacían el agua y el fuego a su lado–.

–Tú eres el motivo principal que me empuja a realizar ese viaje, simplemente porque quiero ir contigo. Me gustaría poder acompañarte al lugar que tú elijas, sea cual sea,  y poder llevarme ese recuerdo conmigo cuando parta hacia el norte dentro de unos meses –dicho esto, Kobukuro se giró hacia la lumbre y volvió a tomar la caja de okashi–. Tranquilo, no hace falta que contestes ahora. Sé que es una petición un tanto extraña, pero me gustaría que pensaras en ello. Puede que no sea muy buen compañero de viaje al principio, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender.

Nishikigi abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno.

–Por favor, toma algún dulce y descansa mientras preparo el té. Yuuki ha conseguido comprar hojas de té de Uji, nada menos, así que podré preparar tanto _koicha_ como _usucha_.

Nishikigi se arrebujó en la manta con la cara colorada mientras el samurai seguía hablando de té, y permaneció en silencio mientras este iba narrando la ceremonia a la par que la realizaba. Al cabo de lo que parecía una hora, el anma sintió que su pulso se había ralentizado y que sus mejillas habrían adquirido un tono febril normal. El sonido de la voz del samurai lo tranquilizaba, mientras que el dulzor de los okashi le ayudaba a recuperar el raciocinio y el calor del té le devolvía poco a poco al mundo de los vivos.

–Por cierto –Kobukuro rompió el silencio que se había formado después de que Yuuki les dejara la cena y se marchara de nuevo rechazando las invitaciones de unirse al modesto ágape–, antes dijiste que uno de tus clientes habituales había contratado a otro anma durante tu enfermedad. He estado pensando que, si no te viene mal y mientras dure mi lesión, quizá podrías...

Kobukuro se reprendió mentalmente por su impaciencia. Había dicho que no quería agobiar a Nishikigi, pero eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo. Seguramente el anma, cansado de él y de su egoísmo, se decidiría por fin a rechazar sus dos propuestas y pisotear su orgullo de samurai diciendo algo como que...

–Nada me alegraría más –la voz de Nishikigi interrumpió sus pensamientos– que poder ayudarle a recuperarse de su nueva lesión, mi señor. Así podría compensarle por haber faltado el otro día.

“Ah, entonces me estoy aprovechando de que se siente culpable, soy un ser humano despreciable”, pensó Kobukuro.

–Lo cierto es que antes de caer enfermo, unos clientes habituales me avisaron de que se marchan de peregrinación a Nikko y no volverán hasta el invierno, así que podría incluso venir todos los días. En un par de semanas, estaría usted como nuevo.

Kobukuro se preguntó si acaso eso significaba que Nishikigi necesitaba el dinero y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su propuesta. No entendía por qué ese tipo de pensamientos poblaban su mente, y se sintió aún más confuso cuando miró a Nishikigi y este sonrió ampliamente.

–Y después de eso, podríamos poner a prueba su tobillo con un... largo paseo hasta Enoshima.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –Kobukuro no podía creer lo que había oído–.

–¿Acaso mi señor no confía en mis aptitudes? –Nishikigi se hacía el ofendido, pero le costaba contener la risa–. Si digo un par de semanas, es que podría estar listo en una. Pero tengo que asegurarme bien de que puede hacer un viaje tan largo, o volverá a empeorar rápidamente –el anma volvió a quedarse en silencio, pero sin perder la sonrisa–. Al final se ha hecho muy tarde y no he podido empezar hoy con el tratamiento, pero volveré mañana a primera hora para poder...

–¡Nishikigi-kun! –exclamó el samurai tomando de nuevo las manos del sobresaltado anma entre las suyas–. ¡Es mejor que te quedes a pasar aquí la noche! Por favor, acepta mi humilde invitación.

–Pe-pero señor... ya me ha invitado a tomar té, dulces, arroz, sopa y pescado –enumeró Nishikigi con la asustada expresión de alguien que no está acostumbrado a semejantes lujos –. No puedo abusar más de su hospitalidad...

–Tonterías –Kobukuro rechazó sus preocupaciones con un aspaviento–. Tan solo estoy siendo egoísta. Quise disfrutar de tu compañía durante la cena, y ahora quiero que descanses y te recuperes del todo para poder empezar mi tratamiento lo antes posible –dijo sabiendo que el anma no aceptaría ninguna otra razón–. Y será más rápido si no tienes que marcharte ahora y volver en unas horas, ¿no crees?

–Bueno –Nishikigi sabía que no tenía escapatoria–, si eso es lo que mi señor desea... no soy quién para negarme.

Kobukuro estuvo a punto de replicar que sí era quién para negarse, y que no tenía por qué someterse a sus pueriles deseos solo porque él fuera un samurai. Pero tuvo miedo de que Nishikigi cambiara de idea, así que optó por sonreír y darle las gracias antes de pedirle a Yuuki que preparara un futón para su invitado lo antes posible.

Aquella noche, Kobukuro se acostó con una sonrisa en los labios después de asegurarse de que Nishikigi dormía plácidamente, y no se despertó ni sufrió ninguna pesadilla hasta que Yuuki entró a la mañana siguiente para avisar de que ya le había servido el desayuno a su invitado. El samurai se lo agradeció y se apresuró a unirse a Nishikigi mientras pensaba que le resultaría demasiado fácil acostumbrarse a este tipo de vida que nunca tendría.

 


	4. Noche en vela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro nuevo capítulo para celebrar tu cumple, Sakura5! ¡Felicidades!  
> Espero que lo disfrutes y que puedas tener pronto un nuevo capítulo :D  
> *cae aplastada bajo el peso de todas las páginas que le quedan por escribir para su tesis*  
> Bueno, en cuanto pueda, lo prometo...

Es lícito decir que ninguno de los implicados durmió la noche anterior al inicio del peregrinaje. Ni siquiera Yuuki, preocupado como estaba por su señor, tuvo un momento de descanso mientras revisaba por enésima vez los hatos que había preparado para los dos viajeros.  
Efectivamente, tras varias discusiones acaloradas, Nishikigi había accedido a que Kobukuro se encargara de los gastos del viaje, incluyendo el permiso, la comida, el alojamiento, y sendos kimonos de repuesto fabricados con telas y tintes que habían sido preseleccionados por el propio Yuuki antes de mostrárselos a su joven señor.  
  
Nishikigi sabía que podía descansar tranquilo habiendo dejado la preselección en manos de Yuuki, ya que el criado conocería de buena mano las telas que alguien de su estatus podría usar. Sin embargo, Nishikigi no podía dormir debido a la preocupación que sentía por el estado del tobillo de Kobukuro. Tal y como había prometido, el samurai se había repuesto de su torcedura hacía ya seis días, pero el anma aún seguía sintiéndose inseguro sabiendo que el viaje sería duro para un principiante y que el tiempo otoñal podía ser impredecible.  
Por supuesto, el anma no quería cancelar el viaje, y menos aún después de ser testigo del entusiasmo con el que Kobukuro se había encargado de los preparativos. Nishikigi solo había accedido a dejarle hacer todo aquello porque el terco samurai había insistido en que quería ayudar antes del viaje. Decía, probablemente a modo de excusa, que durante el mismo tendría que depender por completo de los conocimientos y habilidades del anma, así que eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer. El anma no era fácil de convencer, y no aceptó hasta haber constatado que el samurai estaba dispuesto a provocar discusiones diarias al respecto si no daba su brazo a torcer. Nishikigi se había atrevido incluso a mostrarse más insistente que de costumbre y cada vez se tomaba más confianzas con él, pero todo había sido en vano. A pesar de ser un samurai tan peculiar, ni siquiera Kobukuro podía liberarse de su orgullo y aceptar un “no” por respuesta. Sin embargo, un simple anma sí podía evitar luchar una batalla perdida si así lo deseaba, así que Nishikigi decidió ceder por ahora, prometiéndose a sí mismo que su venganza llegaría durante el viaje. Tenía pensado cuidar del samurai más de lo que nadie había cuidado de él en su vida. Y si eso significaba exasperarlo con su dedicación, que así fuera.  
  
Kobukuro, ajeno a lo que los otros pensaban, no paraba de dar vueltas en su futón, totalmente incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Repasaba los planes de la primera jornada una y otra vez, cuestionaba su propia memoria preguntándose si todo estaba en orden y, en general, se replanteaba su vida. Su comportamiento era impropio de un samurai adulto, y por un momento se sintió avergonzado, e incluso culpable. ¿Acaso no tenía razón su padre al no considerarlo un samurai digno y mantenerlo apartado del clan y de la corte? Pero sentirse entusiasmado ante el prospecto de su primer viaje voluntario era algo inevitable, y más cuando su acompañante...  
Nada más pensar en Nishikigi, Kobukuro se ruborizó. Qué indigno se sentía al compararse con el joven anma. Su vida tenía que haber sido mucho más ardua que la del samurai, pero nunca se lamentaba. Siempre se mostraba alegre y contagiaba a todos con su ilusión y su buen hacer. Kobukuro no tenía derecho a quejarse cuando seguía siendo el heredero del Gran Daimyo y recibiendo su modesto estipendio. De hecho, gracias al total desconocimiento de las clases bajas que tenía su padre, la asignación le permitía vivir más holgadamente de lo que al Gran Daimyo le hubiera gustado, y además Kobukuro había podido ahorrar parte para costear el viaje. Todo parecía ir como el joven samurai quería y, sin embargo, parecía que su enfermedad había empeorado a la par que su relación con Nishikigi mejoraba. Los nervios, el calor, la falta de aliento… A veces pensaba que el anciano debía estar equivocado, pues últimamente no le dedicaba ni un minuto al día a pensar en su padre o en su situación, concentrado como estaba en Nishikigi y su viaje a Enoshima, pero nunca osaría cuestionar las palabras de tan venerable y respetado anciano.  
 Durante las dos últimas semanas, Nishikigi y Kobukuro habían compartido más horas juntos que separados, y tantas risas y buenos momentos que Kobukuro se sentía abrumado. Si pensaba en ello detenidamente, cosa que hacía cada noche que Nishikigi pasaba lejos de la casa del samurai, y sumaba todos los buenos momentos de su vida anterior a la llegada del anma, Kobukuro creía que el resultado no llegaría ni a la décima parte de lo vivido en esas semanas de masajes, acupuntura, ejercicios y conversación. Entre los buenos momentos, Kobukuro también contaba las discusiones diarias que últimamente habían mantenido acerca del origen de los fondos para el viaje. Nunca antes se había mostrado Nishikigi tan honesto y directo, o tan exigente. Kobukuro se sentía extrañamente feliz al ver que Nishikigi se mostraba más cercano, y todos parecían notarlo. Incluso Yuuki bromeaba diciendo que solo se mostraba tan terco para hacer rabiar al anma, pero lo cierto es que Kobukuro empezaba a pensar que tenía parte de razón.  
  
Tras unas horas más sin poder dormir, Nishikigi llegaba a la casa del samurai, mucho antes de lo previsto y con cierta inquietud. Había decidido que, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, sería más útil si ayudaba a Yuuki a preparar las cosas del viaje hasta que su señor despertara. Al acercarse a su destino, había empezado a tener dudas, preguntándose si Yuuki estaría aún dormido y si no sería más una molestia que una ayuda. Intentó acercarse sigilosamente a la casa del samurai, atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera revelar actividad en el interior. Con la ayuda del silencio nocturno y un poco de paciencia, no tardó en oír claramente unas voces que provenían del interior.  
–¡Mi señor! ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la mañana? ¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte!  
Nishikigi también se sentía algo sobresaltado tras el grito de sorpresa de Yuuki.  
–Lo lamento enormemente. Por favor, entiende que no fue mi intención –respondió la voz de Kobukuro, que llegaba amortiguada al exterior, como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia–.  
Kobukuro intentaba tranquilizar a Yuuki, pero este parecía tan sobresaltado como él, así que el anma no pudo evitar sonreír y, sintiéndose más tranquilo, se armó de valor para abrir la puerta. Su mano se detuvo en el aire al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Kobukuro.  
–No podía dormir y vine a comprobar el equipaje para quitarte algo de trabajo –continuó Kobukuro–. Creo que estoy algo nervioso por mi primer viaje con Nishikigi.  
Nishikigi sintió que le ardía el rostro y le costaba respirar. ¿Quería decir eso que Kobukuro tenía pensado hacer más viajes con él? ¿O era una forma de hablar? Nishikigi se llevó la mano al pecho para sentir los latidos fuertes y acelerados de su corazón. Hacía tiempo que las palabras y acciones de Kobukuro le hacían albergar ciertas esperanzas que se considerarían indignas, por no decir ultrajantes, en caso de que fueran descubiertas. Nishikigi no dudaba ya que Kobukuro compartiera sus mismos intereses, pero pensar que un samurai, por muy caído en desgracia que estuviera, pudiera llegar a sentir deseo por un pobre anma, era del todo presuntuoso hasta el punto de rozar la herejía. Y, de todos modos, los sentimientos de Nishikigi no eran tan banales como para verse satisfechos con un mero encuentro amoroso. A veces, como ahora, se preguntaba si no sería mejor para su débil corazón abandonar toda esperanza y recomendarle otro anma a Kobukuro antes de desaparecer. Pero era una batalla perdida, pues Nishikigi se olvidaba de sus miedos en cuanto oía el entusiasmo en la voz de Kobukuro cuando este lo saludaba.  
–¡Nishikigi-kun! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!  
Exacto, ese era el entusiasmo al que el anma se refería. Había estado tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que Kobukuro se había asomado por la puerta y lo había encontrado parado frente a ella en solo los dioses sabían qué estado.  
–Es decir, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí tan pronto –se corrigió Kobukuro, aparentemente avergonzado–. ¡Pero me alegra poder verte antes de lo previsto! Entra, por favor, que todavía está oscuro, y hace fresco para quedarse aquí fuera.  
–La oscuridad me es indiferente –respondió Nishikigi con una de sus pícaras sonrisas, consciente de que Kobukuro estaría intentando morderse la lengua al darse cuenta de su desliz–. Pero sí que siento algo de frío, así que aceptaré su ofrecimiento con mucho gusto.  
–¡Ja! Entraré primero para ocultar mi mortificación con la excusa de preparar el té –Kobukuro parecía estar de buen humor–. Con un poco de suerte, te estaré esperando con el apetitoso desayuno que Yuuki me ha prometido, ¡así que no tardes mucho o me lo comeré todo!  
Sí, definitivamente estaba de muy buen humor. Tanto, que resultaba contagioso.  
–Pues más le vale comer rápido, o devoraré también su parte en cuanto llegue –amenazó el anma con una sonrisa–.  
Kobukuro se alejó riéndose, y Nishikigi entró en la casa y empezó a descalzarse. Yuuki se acercó a darle la bienvenida antes de seguir con sus labores, sin ofrecerle su ayuda para limpiarse los pies o guiarse por la casa. Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Nishikigi se sintió conmovido porque esos pequeños gestos no solo le hacían sentirse respetado, sino que además significaban que Yuuki y Kobukuro ya lo veían como parte de su peculiar familia. Cuando entró en la habitación donde Kobukuro preparaba el té, Nishikigi se preguntó si la calidez que sentía provenía del fuego o de su propio interior.  
  
Kobukuro se sentía terriblemente inquieto y, aunque se avergonzaba por haber huido de la presencia de Nishikigi, sabía también que necesitaba unos momentos de soledad para tranquilizarse, o echaría el té a perder. Tras unos minutos de meditación mientras limpiaba los utensilios con un pañuelo doblado, Kobukuro se sintió preparado, y destapó el agua y el natsume donde guardaba el té. Una vez comenzó, su concentración fue tal, que ni siquiera se percató cuando Nishikigi entró en la habitación. No obstante, dejó el chawan con té delante de Nishikigi al terminar, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que el anma se sentara ahí; Nishikigi lo tomó, lo giró entre sus manos, y bebió tras darle las gracias.  
Cuando terminó, Nishikigi volvió a depositar el chawan en el mismo punto donde Kobukuro lo había dejado, y este lo recuperó con manos temblorosas. Kobukuro se dispuso a limpiar el chawan con un paño como hacía siempre, pero algo se apoderó de él antes de que la tela tocara el lacado y su mano se detuvo. Miró a Nishikigi, miró el bol usado que tenía entre sus manos y, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable y confundido, devolvió el paño a su sitio sin haber llegado a usarlo.  
–Nishikigi… kun –Kobukuro se preguntó por qué la fallaba la voz–. Hay algo que… quiero decirte… antes del viaje.  
Incapaz de mirar en dirección a Nishikigi, Kobukuro observaba el chawan con atención, apreciando sus irregularidades con la yema de los dedos, acariciando con veneración la misma superficie que Nishikigi había tocado antes.  
–Dígame, por favor.  
La voz de Nishikigi sobresaltó a Kobukuro. Nishikigi esperaba pacientemente, con la cabeza ladeada y las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la habitación, y Kobukuro se dio cuenta de que ignoraba cuánto tiempo había pasado en silencio hasta que Nishikigi se había atrevido a romperlo. Incapaz de hablar, dejó el chawan en el suelo y, con una determinación que no sabía de dónde había salido, empezó a servirse en él un té para sí mismo.  
–Nishikigi, yo… –dijo antes de tomar el chawan y beber–. Quiero que sepas que eres mi amigo más preciado, y que aguardaba con ilusión este ansiado viaje.  
Oculto tras el chawan mientras bebía, Kobukuro oyó la risa incontrolable de Nishikigi, y se atrevió a mirar solo porque no parecía estar riéndose de él. Inmediatamente, se arrepintió de no haber observado su reacción minuciosamente desde el principio. ¿Cómo había acabado el tranquilo y siempre cuidadoso Nishikigi doblado sobre el tatami y riéndose a carcajadas con lágrimas en los ojos?  
–Te… ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kobukuro dejando el chawan abandonado a un lado–.  
Se acercó a Nishikigi lentamente, temiendo que se pudiera romper el hechizo de ese momento frágil e irrepetible, y lo miró fascinado.  
–Sí, lo… lo siento –acertó a decir Nishikigi–. Os juro que no me estoy riendo de… de…  
Viendo que era incapaz de seguir hablando, Kobukuro lo interrumpió.  
–Lo sé. No te preocupes. Dime, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?  
–Es… es solo que… –Nishikigi parecía empezar a respirar mejor y, aunque le costaba, consiguió hablar–. Lo cierto es que nunca pensé que un samurai pudiera decir algo así. Y, sobre todo, no entiendo por qué os sentíais tan nervioso cuando es obvio que el sentimiento es mutuo.  
Ahora era Kobukuro el que tenía problemas para respirar, pero por razones muy distintas.  
–Es más, yo me atrevería a decir que para mí vos sois incluso más que un preciado amigo.  
–Gracias, Nishikigi –dijo Kobukuro tomando sus manos–.  
–Ah, veo que como ya hay confianza, ¿ahora podemos llamarnos por el nombre de pila, Kobukuro?  
Kobukuro sintió cómo su rostro se encendía, y tuvo que concentrar toda su fuerza de voluntad en contenerse, pues extraños impulsos luchaban por controlar sus movimientos. Sabiendo que, si se dejaba arrastrar por ellos, asustaría a Nishikigi, Kobukuro soltó las manos de su amigo y se puso en pie con la excusa de ir a por el desayuno.  
–Es lo que llevo intentando conseguir desde hace meses –dijo con una voz más grave de lo normal–. Eras tú quien se negaba.  
–Me sigo negando –replicó Nishikigi–. Mas intentaré ser un poco más condescendiente con vos… si os place.  
–Nada me haría más feliz –dijo Kobukuro antes de ir a por el desayuno de ambos–.  
Más tarde, mientras volvía andando despacio por el tatami y cargando la bandeja de comida, Kobukuro se percató de que lo que había dicho era completamente cierto. Ahora mismo, nada en el mundo le haría más feliz que contar con la confianza de Nishikigi, y no pensaba que pudiera llegar a conocer la felicidad si no contaba con su amistad. Por alguna razón, este pensamiento le produjo una profunda inquietud.  
  
Nishikigi suspiró. De nuevo se había quedado solo, preguntándose cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Kobukuro, y avergonzado por haberse permitido sentir esperanzas. Pero era tan fácil sentirse importante cuando estaban a solas... Nishikigi podía entonces olvidar todo lo demás, envuelto por la calidez de las fuertes y duras manos de Kobukuro. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que Kobukuro huía cada vez que sobrepasaba un límite que Nishikigi no conocía ni comprendía. Él estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerle a Kobukuro todo lo que deseara mientras estuviera en su mano dárselo, pero Kobukuro parecía exigirlo todo en un momento, y repudiarlo al siguiente. Nishikigi no estaba todavía tan desesperado como para preguntarle a Kobukuro directamente, teniendo en cuenta su seguro rechazo y la diferencia de estatus entre ambos. De hecho, dudaba mucho de que fuera a actuar de forma tan temeraria alguna vez, así que tan solo le quedaba sufrir en silencio. Sin embargo, mientras esperaba a que Kobukuro volviera con la cena, Nishikigi empezó a preguntarse si acaso no estaría siendo demasiado sutil con Kobukuro. Él creía haber sido bastante directo cuando le dijo a Kobukuro que lo consideraba algo más que un amigo, pero igual un samurai no lo veía así. Nishikigi decidió volver a intentarlo antes de partir, pues de pronto se dio cuenta de lo duro que sería su viaje a Enoshima con Kobukuro si se enteraba a mitad de camino de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos o que, como sospechaba, daba igual que lo fueran. Si realmente había sido tan claro como él creía y parecía que el interés de Kobukuro había sido real antes de recobrar la compostura y apartarse por enésima vez, tenía que ser porque había algo frenando a Kobukuro. Probablemente el hecho de que Nishikigi no era más que un anma. Pero Kobukuro había sido tan amable con él a pesar de todo, que Nishikigi empezaba a pensar que no le importaría agradecérselo de un modo más íntimo aunque el samurai no quisiera ir luego más allá. Nishikigi conocía también otro tipo de masajes que no ofrecía a sus clientes, pero quizá podría hacer una excepción con Kobukuro.  
El joven samurai parecía el mismo de siempre cuando volvió a entrar en la sala hablando con alegría de la comida que traía, así que Nishikigi se concentró en su conversación y esperó a que se presentara un momento más propicio.  
–Yuuki-kun se ha vuelto a superar, ¿no crees?  
Nishikigi hizo un sonido de confirmación mientras se tomaba su sopa de miso, que siempre se dejaba para el final.  
–Sí –repitió después de dejar el bol vacío en la bandeja–, sin duda.  
–Aunque no sé cómo pretende que salga a andar dentro de unas horas. Ahora mismo no me puedo ni mover.  
–Bueno, todavía quedan unas horas, como bien dice. ¿Por qué no se recuesta y deja que le dé un masaje?  
Kobukuro se balanceó, como siempre que tenía dudas o estaba nervioso.  
–Pero en ese caso, deberías descansar tú también, no trabajar el doble.  
–No podré estar tranquilo hasta haberme asegurado, con mis propias manos, de que su tobillo es capaz de soportar el viaje. Y no me venga con que se encuentra perfectamente, mi señor –interrumpió a Kobukuro en cuanto este abrió la boca para protestar–. El anma aquí soy yo, ¿entiende?  
Kobukuro sonrió.  
–Perfectamente –dijo mientras se recostaba–. Por favor, disculpadme y haced lo que os plazca, mi estimado anma. Estoy en sus diestras manos.  
–Por favor, no se ría de mí.  
–Jamás. Lo digo muy en serio –Kobukuro susurró con una voz tan grave y suave, que Nishikigi tuvo que esforzarse para entender lo que decía–. Adelante, soy todo tuyo.  
Nishikigi se inclinó sobre los pies de Kobukuro tan rápido, que este se sobresaltó.  
–Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor… –dijo sintiendo profundamente cada sílaba de esas palabras que para cualquier otro cliente eran una mera fórmula de cortesía–.  
–Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh? –se rió Kobukuro–.  
En una situación normal, Nishikigi habría contestado con una frase ingeniosa o filosófica, pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ocultar cierto problema que había surgido en su regazo, así que se limitó a empezar su masaje para intentar concentrarse en otra cosa.  
–Por favor, mi señor, cierre los ojos y descanse un momento.  
Nishikigi se felicitó por su agilidad mental. Así, Kobukuro no se percataría de su inoportuna y nada casual erección, y él podría tranquilizarse y pensar en otra cosa hasta que se le pasara.  
Pensó con urgencia en su maestro. Repasó mentalmente todas las lecciones de acupuntura, luego empezó con las de masaje anma, y luego intentó por todos los medios dejar de sustituir el cuerpo de su maestro con el cuerpo de Kobukuro.  
–¡Ahhh! Mmm…  
Nishikigi necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad al oír a Kobukuro para no apartar las manos de golpe, y probablemente contara también con un poco de intervención divina porque, de algún modo, Kobukuro no notó absolutamente nada. Desafortunadamente, la capacidad de controlar su reacción era limitada, así que el pequeño problema de Nishikigi se había convertido en un gran problema después de aquello. No recordaba haber sido nunca tan poco profesional, pero lo cierto es que todo hoy le parecía distinto, más intenso. Si al menos Kobukuro pudiera parar de hacer esos ruidos tan…  
–¿Le molesta, mi señor?  
–Mmm… No… –la voz de Kobukuro sonaba soñolienta–. Todo lo contrario.  
–Duérmase si quiere. Me encargaré de despertarlo cuando termine el masaje.  
Kobukuro se quedó en silencio, y Nishikigi se preguntó si le había hecho caso. Esperaba que sí, porque así ya no tendría que preocuparse por si era descubierto.  
–Nishikigi… ¿por qué estás hoy tan… callado?  
De haber tenido las manos libres, Nishikigi se habría cubierto la cara por pura vergüenza. Como las tenía ocupadas, se limitó a suspirar. Claro que le estaba pareciendo todo distinto. Claro que le costaba concentrarse en algo que no fueran el cuerpo y los gemidos de Kobukuro. Obviamente hoy no estaba pensando con la cabeza.  
Nishikigi sonrió, sintiendo una enorme gratitud por lo que Kobukuro acababa de hacer sin darse cuenta; respiró hondo, y empezó a hablar. Habló en voz baja por si Kobukuro quería dormir y apenas paró para respirar. Siempre solía hablar durante los masajes, ya fuera sobre el propio masaje o sobre un tema insustancial, y otras veces se limitaba a contestar y hacer ruido de aprobación mientras el cliente se desahogaba, pero con Kobukuro era distinto: bromeaba, contaba anécdotas de clientes y conocidos, le confiaba algunos de esos secretos que la gente de clase baja conocía porque los ricos siempre actuaban como si no existieran, y solo callaba para reírse con los inteligentes comentarios de Kobukuro. Esta vez había estado tan concentrado en esconder sus reacciones, que había olvidado cómo solía actuar con normalidad, y eso lo había complicado todo.  
Nishikigi siguió hablando. De su maestro; del tiempo cálido que estaban teniendo y de cuándo por fin llegaría el otoño; del desayuno que habían compartido; de Yuuki y sus siempre acertadas elecciones; de uno de sus viajes a Kioto con su maestro; del gato de uno de sus primeros clientes, que solía acurrucarse encima de él mientras trabajaba; de cuánta ilusión le hacía este viaje…  
Cuando paró para respirar, los pájaros cantaban en el jardín anunciando un nuevo día.  
–Fijaos, mi señor. Ya debe de ser hora de partir, y yo aquí parloteando sobre cosas sin interés –Nishikigi recordó por qué había empezado a hablar y, sintiéndose aliviado por haber conseguido tranquilizarse tanto como para olvidarlo y entusiasmado por el viaje, suspiró–. A veces desearía que estos momentos duraran para siempre…  
Nishikigi tardó unos instantes en asimilar que también había dicho lo último en voz alta. Una vez entendió el alcance de su desliz, entró en pánico y se apartó de Kobukuro para que este no notara el revelador temblor de sus manos.  
–Es decir… Yo no… No quería…  
Nishikigi no pudo continuar, incapaz de mentir. Kobukuro permanecía en silencio. En la sala tan solo se escuchaba su respiración.  
–¿Mi señor? ¿Está… dormido?  
Nishikigi se acercó y confirmó sus sospechas. El alivio que sintió fue indescriptible, mas no tardó en sentirse algo decepcionado. Era lo más atrevido que había dicho en su vida y no se sentía capaz de repetirlo. Habría sido perfecto para enterarse al fin de los verdaderos sentimientos de Kobukuro, pero este no lo había oído. Suspirando, Nishikigi se incorporó y tomó la bandeja del desayuno para llevársela a Yuuki.  
–Ya está todo listo para el viaje, Nishikigi-kun –lo recibió el anciano–.  
–Gracias, Yuuki-san. Aunque me temo que tu señor se ha quedado dormido –contestó Nishikigi mientras le entregaba la bandeja–. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?  
Yuuki se rió.  
–Bueno, si de mí dependiera… le dejaría dormir un rato más. Al fin y al cabo, no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche y os espera un largo viaje.  
Nishikigi recordó que había espiado una conversación al respecto hacía unas horas y carraspeó para ocultar su vergüenza.  
–Bueno, sí. Lo entiendo perfectamente, pues yo tampoco he podido dormir demasiado.  
–En tal caso, acompáñame a por un par de mantas.  
Armados con dos mantas y sendos paños, Yuuki y Nishikigi se afanaron por crear un entorno más cómodo para Kobukuro, cubriéndole con una manta e introduciendo uno de los paños doblados bajo su cabeza. Tras una breve discusión, Nishikigi accedió a que Yuuki preparara la manta y el paño restantes cerca de Kobukuro para que el anma pudiera echarse un rato.  
Una vez tumbado, Nishikigi pensó que le costaría conciliar el sueño estando al lado de Kobukuro, pero lo cierto es que su lenta respiración resultaba tan relajante, que Nishikigi pronto se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: Quería aprovechar para agadecerle a Chizuru22 y a A. su ayuda estos días de planear y escribir intensamente. ¡Gracias, chicas!


End file.
